Abducted
by mangachick1
Summary: The Akatsuki have set out earlier and our familiar blond haired hero is only a child, will he even stand a chance? an Akatsuki/Jinchuuriki fic. chapters done from itachi's POV *Hiatus*
1. Prologue

**Abducted:**

**Prologue:**

* * *

><p>Written by Mangachick1<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: the manga or any other references that may procure included do not belong to me…really…<p>

* * *

><p>"Sparrow, you are now the secret guardian of Uzamaki Naruto, I am aware you hold your differences towards the boy but do not let it cripple your duty, understood?" The porcelain mask of the sparrow nodded shortly before melting into the shadows of the Hokage's office.<p>

The wrinkled brow of Hiruzen Sarutobi deepened as he frowned, not positive with his final decision, he sighed rubbing the mar in forehead with his fingertips, he raised a hand and immediately four Anbu blurred into vision before him.

"We will be leaving at twilight, the meeting in the Daimyo's court should take no more than 6 hours, so there is no need to pack excessively, is everything clear?" Three of the quadruple nodded, warm chocolate eyes centered on the only opposing Anbu.

"Is something the matter, Inu-san?" He inquired.

"Permission to speak freely, Hokage-sama." The third Hokage nodded and with a gesture of his hand the other Anbu dispersed.

"What is the matter Kakashi-kun?" A world weary sigh bounced behind the porcelain mask, as the nineteen year old stepped forward.

"I am aware that sparrow-san would be covering my shifts with the child while we are away and I am aware it is not for long though I have doubts concerning his attitude towards the child's tenant." The third Hokage nodded sagely.

"I understand your concerns but I have enough trust in Sparrow-san to do what he must if the time comes, if that's all…" Sparrow remained silent even as his left hand twitching in objection. "Dismissed."

The silver haired teen blurred into the shadows, unawares to the aged Hokage sighing, many a nights later would he wonder why he had not listened to those concerns.

* * *

><p>Small, plump hands clutched the stuffed orange plushy, squeezing it tightly into his chest as he grinned. "You Gama-chan, are the best birthday present ever!" The newly called five year old squealed. "I'm never letting you go, so you don't have to worry those mean grannies will get you!"<p>

The boy nodded quickly, cerulean eyes skimming the empty bedroom for any onlookers and diving underneath his thin covers, the grey blanket flattening his locks as he maneuvered the toy from out under his chest with many squirms. He looked straight into the buttoned eyes of the frog determinedly.

"We have to stay hidden so the bad people don't take you away." He dramatically scooped the area with his eyes. "We are safe for know but like the awesome ninja that we are we can't let…" The golden haired boy paused, a figure at the corner of his expressive cerulean eyes puzzling him.

After a moment of question he yelped, squirming under the covers and clutching his precious Gama-chan to his thumping heart. "You're not taking him!" He shouted to the figure.

He squeaked as the thin cover was thrown off his body, the cold air hitting his hot skin, he peered though a squinted eye and the boy did as any right minded human could do at the sight that was greeted by him, he yelled in alarm.

He scrambled backwards, hitting the wall as the chest heaved eyes locked on the figure before him and clutching his beloved treasure as close as humanly possible. "your blue…BLUE!" he shouted as if them man in question was unaware of that striking fact, the blue man grinned showing rays of pointed canines capable of breaking through skin and bone with ease.

"Shut up or I'll make you." At the small, half hearted threat, the golden haired five year old gulped thickly, glancing around him for that figure in black with the peeks of silver hair to protect him from the bad people.

No one arrived but Uzamaki Naruto did not give up easily on his always savior and knew that he just had to wait it out; the figure in black that always protected him would come.

"So this is it?" A harsh voice inquired, bringing the five year olds attention to the stout rather fat figure. A clock shrouding his form and a mask covering the lower half of his face.

The blue-shark man thingy stared off out the window, seeing something Naruto could not in the tree rooted outside, the blue shark man grinned. "Yep, this is it." The 'It' in question frowned realizing they were referring to him, blood pounding in his throat as the large towering blue man stepped forward.

"Stay a-away from me…" He stammered, but the child was not one to give up so he took to his feet and sprinted as fast as he tiny legs could take him, pulling himself out the window and onto the triangular roof below, he slipped in his hurry and yell escaped his throat as he slid swiftly down the angled roof, trying fervently to hold on to anything that could save him.

The end came too soon, the boy flew airborne, still clutching his precious Gama-chan in one arm and managing to seize the gutter pipe on the rooftop with his other. His knobby knees smashing against the brick wall of the house, and he bit his tongue in his pain. His breath coming in harsh pants but still there was no figure to save him from his doom.

He was expecting his protector to swoop in and save him with a cool remark, kick their asses and then to treat him to ramen.

But he wasn't coming, without other reasons the five year old surmised that something must have happened to his protector, he was probably injured and couldn't save him. So today, it should have been his job to save him, Naruto would have a chance to be the hero. With his fantasy's running wild he decided.

He shouldn't have run away, he should have been fighting!

Lit with determination, he tried pulling himself up but the muscles in his arms were not strong enough and only served to tire him further. He glanced beneath him, to his left was a concrete pathway and to his right the fine lawn of the house he dangled from. The drop seemed humongous to him at that moment but he wouldn't stutter.

He dived to his right, rolling into a ball around his treasure and hitting the ground with a bone cracking jar, he gasped darkness enveloping his vision and piercing ring in his ears.

"Get off my lawn, monster!" His blurry eyes tried focusing on the womanly figure beside him but he was unable to, something wooden hit and prickled his arm – in retrospect he realized it had been a broom shoved in his arm. "Get off!" She screeched, the pounding in his head continued and a dull ache settled into his shoulder, a pain he was unaware off over the constriction of his head.

He tried to sit up but the device in her arm, tripped him, bringing him to his back repeatedly, all the while the lady screamed at him to remove his 'dirty, flea ridden, ill-bringing vessel' off her lawn. "Hey, what's going on?"

Tears pricked in his eyes at the pain in his head and the feeling of helplessness settling in his chest, he knew that voice it was off one of the caretakers in the orphanage, and he hated Naruto. "Demon! Get up!"

A thick hand was on his left shoulder, gripping his grey shirt and sharply hauled him to his feet, his choked at the strength, his legs jelly beneath him. The man slapped a hand on his back, a grunt of disgust leaving the caretakers mouth and he fell to his knees, his precious present falling from his arms as he felt vertigo. "Gama…" He mumbled, the pathway cutting through the grass beneath his hands, stones biting into his palm.

He had to get away from there.

Reaching out a small hand to capture the toy in his arms, he stumbled to his feet racing from the house quickly, his dizziness disappearing with the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

It was only a few moments later after the buzzing in his ears died down that he noticed the people around him were cheering, shouts of malicious mirth; he stopped in his sprint intending to hear their words clearer and looking around him for the cause of the joy.

"Boo." He yelped, his heart jumping to his throat as a inhuman blue hand rested on his shoulder, a sadistic gleam upon rays of sharp canines.

"Kill the demon! Kill the demon! Kill the demon!" All too aware on who the blood-lustful villagers chanting was referring to, tears blurred his vision, slipping down his marked cheeks, he tried squirming away from the blue man, pushing with his one free hand on the giant appendage.

"St-ttop!" He shouted, a wail escaping his throat, the frigid fear blanching his marred cheeks, the sunken hollow feeling of his stomach from his loneliness was accompanied maliciously by the hate blazing daggers into his petite form.

When the darkness came, it was welcome.

* * *

><p>AN: So worth continuing?


	2. Meeting the Vessels

**Chapter 1:**

**Meeting the Vessels**

* * *

><p>Same disclaimer!<p>

* * *

><p>Salty droplets bounced off his wooden hat sharply but he paid them no heed, the odd villager crossed them in the street, each one staring in godly wonder but to them too he paid no heed. Uchiha Itachi was seemingly a difficult man to interest.<p>

Hoshigaki Kisame, trotted by his side, soaking in the rain as a flower would the sun, the wooden hat in his hand and a for once joyful grin upon his features. "Don't you jut love this weather, Itachi-san?" The fourteen year old did not answer, Kisame, undaunted continued to relish in the rain.

The duo swiftly arrived before a towering building, mechanically engineered forms crafted upon the building, pipes intertwining towards the peek of the skyscraper. "This is the main HQ." Kisame said as he reluctantly ambled inside; Itachi followed closely, onyx eyes roaming each swerve and shadow. "It's also where we keep _them_."

The doors locked automatically behind them, the thump of the rain now a distant pitter. "Them?" Itachi inquired, tugging on an obsidian lock of hair that had stuck to his aristocratic features.

The towering blue man turned to him and grinned. "The jinchuuriki, we've already captured but not extracted yet." Onyx eyes widened the upward tips of his lips hidden by the rim of his cloak. "Yeah but only the younger ones are here, something about not letting them get stronger or used to their villages." Kisame casually shrugged it off, his heavy strides echoing off the wooden floor and bouncing off the high ceiling, twirling stairs disappeared upwards and firm oak doors surrounded the entrance room. "They're probably listening, snot nosed brats…"

Itachi observed Kisame as he mumbled. "The vessels live in the basement but they sometimes come up, when they do just send them to me." The shark man grinned sharply a familiar sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Itachi was unable to stop the un-approving look he sent him. "They'll be gone soon anyway, we just have to wait for out tenth member and then we extract," He rubbed his beefy hands together in anticipating, before shrugging at Itachi's raised eyebrow." don't ask me why." Kisame flung open an oak door and gestured inside with anything but a welcoming grin. "Welcome home, Itachi-san."

* * *

><p>It was twenty days later that Uchiha Itachi was privy to seeing one of the vessels; he had been in one of the HQ many kitchens, quietly sipping his green tea when he was alerted to the sound of a pair of running feet.<p>

Intent on waiting for the arrival, he held his cup and did just so. When the child rounded the bend of the kitchen, a smile that had been stretched on her tanned skin immediately fell, she had stumbled back.

Itachi took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, it would be no good to spook the obviously wary child, probably ten years of age at most. After a few seconds she realized he was un-reacting to her presence and she ventured forward, curios. "Who are you?"

He observed the mint haired girl, taking in the placement of the orange clip and magenta light in her eyes. The black clothes she wore, at least three sizes to big probably a pajama for the time of early morn that it was. "Uchiha Itachi, yourself?"

Fuu stepped closer content in the table between them, she spoke warily. "Fuu." Distrustfully she perceived, examining him in what could be considered in an uncomfortable way but Itachi was unbothered by it and sipped his tea gently.

Once Itachi was nearly finished with his mug, he decided to speak and break her observation. "Don't let me bother you, I bet you're already hungry." Her magenta eyes narrowed and she stepped back distrustfully.

"You poisoned the food! Didn't you! I knew one of you would! You're just afraid that I'm too special, well, you're not going to get me!" And with that statement she fled, Itachi knew he could not allow her to tattle her ideas to the others she lived with and shunshin'ed before her, stopping her in the thin piped hallway.

She gasped and clenched her fists bravely widening her legs to an amateur's defensive stance. "I have not poisoned the food, I can assure you. Would like me to prove it to you?" Fuu swallowed, hate springing in her eyes before it died down, overcome with a longing Itachi could not fully explain and she suddenly melted appearing vulnerable, she nodded slowly a sparkling hope in her eyes Itachi only once saw in his younger brother.

Itachi carefully walked passed her to the kitchen the two had just left, Fuu keeping her distance with small, dainty steps. Once arrived he gestured to the counters. "What do you want me to try?" Fuu bit her lip, and pointed to one of the apples that the servants of the HQ regularly splayed.

Itachi took one and bit into it, swallowing slowly and placing the bitten apple on the counter so she could see the juicy inside. "That too." She pointed towards the rice cooker on the counter; Itachi procured a spoon from one of the drawers and shoveled an amount before swiping the spoon clean, chewing and swallowing as he done before.

"Your wariness is appreciated, not many your age would be but knowing the difference between friend and foe is greater still." With those confusing words, Uchiha Itachi left the room, the hopeful magenta eyes following him out.

* * *

><p>The air was cold albeit bursting with suffocating chakra, Itachi had to admit the amount of chakra disrupted at ease by his new associates was rather alarming. Even so he calmly observed the only visible part of his unknown associates, their eyes.<p>

Their leader held the prized Rinnegan and was currently conducting orders of business. "…Orochimaru defected, any who stumble across him are ordered to disintegrate any trace of his existence from the Shinobi Nations, including any summons they can seize, clear?"

Itachi held silent as mutters of approval and barks of sadistic laughter echoed over the cave. "Your orders of now are to gather the funds needed for our expedition, you all have lists of missions that must be completed in the following six months, all the funding is to be handed over to Kakuza, once our tenth member is recruited we will begin."

With those finalizing words, the leader of Akatsuki disappeared his trusted partner flickering from existence a moment later. " Aaahh, Sasori-chan, you couldn't keep a hold of the snake pussy long could ya?" The brash voice of the lilac eyed man barked.

"I assure you," Sasori rasped, beady eyes glinting with the promise of agony. "He will pay for his betrayal." The lilac eyed twinkled as he yowled in return, chuckling without restraint as Sasori disappeared.

"Come on Kakuza, it's time for my ritual!" Kakuza growled and disappeared with his partner, Kisame chuckled as they leaped down from the giant statues fingertips. Itachi could guess on its usages, the fact that it was already out in the open proved much on their confidence.

"Pleasant bunch, aren't they?" Barking a laugh as his own joke the shark man ambled from the room, Itachi shot Kisame a plain look, Kisame gave him a sharp grin in return. "You don't talk much do you?" Itachi didn't dignify that with an answer, instead he observed the rooms shadows from the corner of his onyx eyes judging the distances from his appointed position.

"Come on, I'll show you the training grounds." Itachi followed silently, calculating eyes scoping each area casually, Kisame didn't suspect a thing.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi silently read his angst novel, hair still dripping wet from the shower he had just stepped out of, his clothing was particularly warm, a black wool jumper, grey sweats and thick black socks.<p>

Some may not have been accustomed to seeing the s-class criminal dressed so…un-threateningly, for lack of a better word, but Itachi never did anything without purpose and as strange as it may seem, his particular getup was no different.

He was aware that every day at 4 o'clock in the morning, one of the basements occupants would seek out food for all of them, appearing casual and unthreatening towards them would only get them to trust him more, on top of that it was also a perfect opportunity to catch up on his reading.

Itachi had been unable to sleep the night before anyway and had simply decided to wait it out.

When the patter of padded feet began echoing across the hallways, he sighed and waited. He noticed these feet were lighter then the female jinchuuriki's, Fuu's, steps, so he had to assume another one of the vessels had come up for air, soon the running came to a stop and the stare of eyes was alerted to him.

"Hey, you're that new leaf guy, aren't you?" Itachi had purposely left his slashed Hiate-ate back in his room but being referred to as such was oddly calming, he turned to see spiky golden locks and expressive cerulean eyes. Onyx eyes widened in recognition before he remembered himself, a smile tilting his lips ever so lightly.

"I guess I am." The boy practically beamed at him, running forward to peer over the back of the couch Itachi was resting upon to spot the book in his hands.

"You can read?" Cerulean eyes widened, a winning grin balling already round cheeks and squishing the scars there. Itachi nodded in return. "You have to teach me, Nii-san tried to but I just couldn't pay attention." He giggled sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "But if it's with someone really older than me then I think I'll be okay…"

Itachi could not help but raise an eyebrow in return. "How old do you think I am?" The boy shrugged casually.

"Don't know, like thirty?" Itachi felt rather astounded, he didn't _really_ look that old, did he?

"I'm fourteen." He was glad no one other than the boy heard the whine that escaped; the boy studied him once more, squinting rather atrociously before he shrugged.

"If you say so." He shot him a winning grin. "So can you teach me?" Itachi sighed and return his attention to his book.

"That would be rather inappropriate, don't you think?" He peeked a glance at the boy to see him blinking quickly, Itachi sighed. "You should probably get your food before Kisame-san wakes up." The blond's face fell as he remembered something unpleasant and ran off towards the kitchen, the clang of chairs and plates clattering from the room.

When he emerged some minutes later, plastic containers were piled one on top of another stuffed hastily with food, Itachi witnessed the tower of boxed food tip and swerve but nothing miraculously fell. Itachi was unsure whether to assist but stilled himself as he heard the call. "See you later leaf-san!"

Itachi hid his smirk with his novel.

* * *

><p>AN. I can tell by the alerts and favorites I got the people like it but I more feedback then that guys! Come on! xD


	3. Betrayal And Guilt

**Chapter 2:**

**Betrayal and Guilt**

Itachi frowned as crimson blood splattered across his cloak. "Sorry 'bout that, little bugger tried to get away." The fourteen year old was not a stranger to the life liquid but it no way did it make him more welcome to it.

"Let's go Kisame-san." He forced out in a monotone, turning on his heel away from the gruesome sight the two partners were ordered to create, Kisame caught up with him the monstrous sword dripping blood and humming in pleasure.

"If it bothers you that much we could request other types of missions." Kisame offered but Itachi noticed the adrenaline thrumming under his skin and the gleam in his eyes and knew that it was only an empty sentence.

"No, these missions are perfect for our abilities." Itachi finalized, lowering his head so his hat covered the grimace stitched onto his face and the regret dimming his onyx eyes. Kisame did not notice, to caught up in his adrenaline a sharky grin spread across blue features. Itachi clenched his fists in his a few sizes too big cloak.

Hours later once they escaped the confides of the village they had been ordered to massacre and arrived in another civilian village a few kilometers away.

This village was bustling with life, children running through the streets, giggles bouncing over the shouts of merchants selling their goods and midwives gossiping amongst themselves. The atmosphere was eerily reminiscent of his old home and a stab of longing and regret wormed its way in his heart.

He forced himself to push all the memories away and took to searching for an Inn they could rest in. Kisame gestured with a nod of his head to one further away from the main market street and they entered quietly, procuring two rooms with ease and settling there.

Itachi would have stayed and slept his worries away as Kisame was doing so in the room beside him but he was unable to settle. Every time he closed his eyes, the dying faces of his mother and father and all those other close to him that he had murdered scorched his conscious, the second massacre that very day did nothing to cool his nerves as it seemed to have done with his partner.

He sat on the edge of his bed and placed his weary head into his palms, trying to find an essence of rest. Failing greatly he stood to his feet, turned his cloak inside out so they black interior was exposed and ambled from the room.

Due to the late hour only the bar a few bends away was open and he sat down at the bar reluctantly. Ordering some tea to calm his nerves he wearily observed his surroundings. "Didn't think mass murders came to bars this far out?"

Itachi had to catch himself from falling from the stool he was parked on, eyes widened in alarm at the figure that casually sat beside him, a sake bottle already warm in his hands. "Jiraiya-sama?"

The toad sage gave him what he believed to be a winning smile, taking a sip of his sake. "I see massacring the town nearby didn't appeal to you, eh?" Itachi gulped, his heart pounding but Jiraiya made no threatening movements and there was something in the way he spoke that Itachi recognized.

"Hokage-sama told you." Jiraiya nodded sagely, a grimace on his features as he recalled the unpleasant deed he had dealt, his silver eyes gave Itachi a once over.

"Don't how you did it though you look so damn small." He took another drag of his sake, the two paused as the bartender placed his tea before him, Jiraiya shot the bartender a grin and a thumbs up. "Well done for not giving the minor any sake." The bartender looked as though he highly doubted Itachi was a minor.

Itachi sighed, sold to his fate and clutched his hot tea in freezing hands as the bartender moved away to attend to others. "What do you want? My partner is resting in the Inn nearby." Jiraiya nodded tossing some spiked white hair over his shoulder and sobered into seriousness.

"Hokage-sama thought it would be best if I add you to my spy network," He gave Itachi a pensive look. "I am aware you have not been their long and the next time I will be able to find out where you are and contact you safely will probably years from now but still, I'll be all ears when we do meet up." He gave him thumbs up but Itachi could not bring himself to smile.

"We may not have years." He muttered more to himself but was completely aware Jiraiya heard.

"How come?" Itachi activated his Sharingan and observed the surrounding area for any flaws he may have missed.

"The Jinchuuriki that were captured are alive, we have at least four months until the first Jinchuuriki's extraction but any later I cannot guarantee it." Jiraiya froze before turning to face Itachi, the hope flashing in his eyes startling him momentarily.

"He's alive? Naruto?" Itachi nodded in return, the unrestrained relief and joy on the sannin's features warming his heart. "Thank god…" He murmured to himself, a twinkling in his eyes as he asked. "He's healthy right? In one piece?" Itachi could only bring himself to nod, the tips of a smile on his lips at the joy on the sage's face.

But once more reality hit and the softness in Jiraiya's features became unforgiving. "Four months you said?" Itachi nodded, staring down at his still steaming green tea.

"To use the machinery that extracts the Bijuu we initially need ten members, and Leader-sama will only begin extracting after a trial period." Jiriaya nodded eyes calculating. "Orochimaru was once a member but he defected while I was still in my trail period."

Jiraiya swore at the mention of his former teammate and muttered. "No kidding around with these guys…" Itachi sipped his tea gently, the liquid scorching his tongue slightly. "Where will the extraction take place?" Itachi frowned as he pondered.

"I cannot say for certain but, I'm assuming in the main HQ where the Jinchuuriki are being held." His frowned deepened, the back of his neck tightening. "In Rain, though Rain is under tight guard, each rain drop is infused with the Akatsuki Leader's chakra."

The sage massaged his forehead. "That's a lot of chakra." Itachi nodded in agreement.

"I am not certain but I also believe the Jinchuuriki have seals placed on them to paralyze them if they leave the HQ boundaries." Jiraiya nodded his head, eyes calculating all he would have to do in the time he had left.

"Sounds impossible." Itachi did not comment on what they both knew, the operation they were speculating was impossible; practically suicidal. "I'll think of something, I'll try to meet you in the coming months, let's just hope we have more then four to do this." Itachi nodded as the sannin stood to his feet, taking his bottle with him and henging into a conspicuous man, stumbling from the bar.

Itachi sighed and pressed his burning forehead on the cold counter, eyes drained and the urge to rest his body strong. But he knew as soon as he touched the comfortable bed, he would tense up in guilt and sleep would elude him.

* * *

><p>Itachi stared unseeingly into his mug of now cold tea, shoulders hunched and heartstrings torn, unable to comprehend if he had really committed the deeds he had done.<p>

It was that day, the day his partner the blood thirsty Hoshigaki Kisame would learn not to bother his younger partner, no matter the cause.

After the Uchiha's third cup of calming green tea he still could not find any of the regular comfort he would and the date listed upon the calendar was no doubt the cause of such.

The minor was trying to fight the urge but the need to forget or even dim his pain and regret was overpowering. His mind was a thousand miles away when he picked a shot glass from the cupboard, grabbed a bottle of sake, poured himself a shot and began nursing the bottle like a professional.

Kisame had found him three quarters of a bottle later, the teen's eyes bloodshot and mumbling incoherent words underneath his breath. The sadistic shark man was momentarily stunted in the doorway of the kitchen when he had noticed teen for once looking his age and an achingly more vulnerable then Kisame had ever seen anyone. "Itachi-san?" He had ventured but the kid had only lifted blood shot eyes to meet his before throwing back another shot.

Kisame frowned and glanced at the date, he could think of nothing special or monuments for his partner on that particular day but obviously something foundation shattering had sent the teen to his knees in guilty anguish. "Kid?"

Itachi's muttering heightened, staring off at something Kisame couldn't see. He was aware that Itachi had to be partially insane – he had massacred his whole clan for heaven sakes – but the kid had hid it well until then. "I shouldn't be here…didn't know…I'm so sorry… so small…sorry…."

The teens fists clenched as the most horrible array of self loathing Kisame had ever witnessed in all his years scarred his face, he was perfectly aware of all of Itachi's internal struggle to physically harm himself since they were all shadowing his features like a malicious mirthless play. "Kid, kid," When he did not respond he pried the crushed shot glass from his clenched fist, small cuts breaking his blue skin as the pieces clattered to the table. "Stop being so pathetic."

Glazed onyx eyes met his, Kisame turned away, embarrassed. "You are Uchiha Itachi, if your gonna break down then do it where no one can see and theirs no point in harming yourself, that's just pathetic." With the most touching words Kisame could muster he left, leaving the Uchiha alone.

Itachi stared at the calendar, eyes faraway in lands of what could be, he brought the bottle to his lips one last time for that prized day, whispering under his breath. "Happy birthday, Sasuke…"

* * *

><p>Itachi woke the next day with shards of glass embedded in his palm, a heightening pitch ringing his ears and a feeling of liquid sloshing around his brain. He groaned, his breath caught in his chest momentarily before the sickness overcame him, he sat up slowly glancing down at the goose bumps lining his arms from sleeping with no cover on a winter night.<p>

He was freezing but he doubted he could handle a shower or any movement from the squeezing of his temples. His eyesight was disastrously blurry from his vertigo but he managed to pluck out the larger shards of glass inside his palm, knowing he would have to clean the whole area later he tugged on two sweatshirts, another pair of sweats and wrapped himself in the Akatsuki cloak. He only wished he could have lied down in a nice, cozy warm bed in a situation were he was in no position to even think of all the troubling things he could, pull the covers up to his ears and snooze his worries away.

Oh how Uchiha Itachi wished he could but, unfortunately, he was a practical person and his mind and other duty's would not allow him that piece of mind so the ebony haired teen forced himself down the stairs of their temporary HQ in stone country.

He peered round the corner stopping short when he noticed Kisame scoffing himself with pork, in a show of control he careful strolled in, boiled some water with the kettle and set his mug for the ready.

He could feel Kisame's beady eyes watching his every move but Itachi really couldn't care, he would just pretend that none of it happened and hoped that Kisame would somehow understand that and lay that little incident to rest.

Even so, he highly doubted it.

He always had to take in the possibility that Kisame would report it to the Akatsuki's Leader and he would be under careful eyes, since, what cold blooded murdered falls to such a degree of self loathing that he wishes to hurt himself? Yeah, Itachi had the fortune of remembering that emotion clearly.

He forced the fist he had rested on the counter to relax, the pin pricks of blood picking from under his nails. He would have to clean that to maintain his shenanigan he deemed. "I won't tell Leader-sama…"

Itachi froze unsure if he had heard correctly. "But for heaven sakes work on hiding that kind heart of yours, I spent a week with you and I already know you could not have killed all your clan in cold blood." The legs of Kisame's chairs scraped sharply across the wooden flooring as he arose. "We'll be leaving for another two assassinations before we head off to the main HQ." Without further ado, he stomped out the room.

Itachi only allowed himself to realize once the front door slammed shut. He stared down at the whistling kettle, thanking all gods that even heartless criminals had traces of humanity.

* * *

><p><em>AN. what do you think?_

_P.S. thanks to all those that reviewed, you really made my day! xD_


	4. Crossroads

**Chapter 3:**

**Crossroads**

* * *

><p><span>Dictionary<span>: Musme= My daughter

* * *

><p>Itachi observed the huddle of s-class criminals surrounding him, unable to feel any of that shattering fear, he should have had. No, his mind was elsewhere completely all thanks to the arrival of one azure eyed shadow.<p>

He had been a part of the recruiting mission of the blue eyed blond but they had allowed him excess to the 'Monsters Chamber' as Itachi nicknamed it in a bound of dry humor, much earlier then he had believed, it would only be a matter of time before the Akatsuki's leader allowed him to participate in Akatsuki true purposes.

The leader was discussing the new found power they would procure as an organization but Itachi was in state of mind to actually pay attention, it would come to haunt him, he knew. Even so, his other traitorous duties were more present in his mind.

Such as the fact that the gallant sannin had yet to contact him and four months was already gone and round the bend. He had not dared himself to contact him for being caught so early on in the game would have been of no use to anyone.

When Kisame, his reluctantly humane partner, gestured the two flickered from the scene and returned to their bodies.

* * *

><p>"Come on kid, I may not have known you for long but anyone who spends a day with you can read you like a book, so, come on tell me." Kisame coxed, a feral grin spreading blue lips, Itachi denied all claim to that remark with his silence, shooting an amused glance over to his partner.<p>

"I know your hiding something and if you don't get it off your chest, it'll just boil until it explodes, probably in a very homicidal way." Itachi glanced at the grinning man from the corner of his eye, the tip of his lips tilting at his words.

"Fine don't tell me, but if it gets in the way of our missions I'm going to have to insist." Kisame pointed a fat blue finger at him, Itachi did not respond, he would not admit he was hiding any issue or the sort.

But in fact, Itachi was worried; firstly for his lack of control in his thoughts because obviously Kisame was picking up on all his inner demons when Itachi was trying extremely hard to smother them and secondly, Itachi had been forced to take drastic measure at the last town they had been, leaving a tear of his shirt, hoping that the sannin would be able to pick up his scent and meet with him in the next village.

It was a risky maneuver because anyone, presumably hunter-nin, could track him with the tear and there was no guarantee Jiraiya had the slightest idea to where he was.

He had to leave it all to chance, a situation Itachi despised more than most.

As the entered the village, a mining town nestled in the shadow of Kumo's hills, filled with strained donkeys carrying tools from one cave to the next and buff men nearly as thick as his partner strode armed with hammers in the middle of the street. The women Itachi did see where setting laundry to dry with kids hanging around their legs.

The man that had this misfortune of wronging the Akatsuki's leader was a miner in the very village they ambled and would be paying dearly for his acts. They turned the corner, spying the destined house and with dread, Itachi saw the toddler gurgling on the porch toy blocks in his chubby fingers.

He felt Kisamae's eyes on him but Itachi hid his features with his hat, steeling his face and heart for what he would have to do.

As they halted before the house, the toddler glanced up baby blue eyes blinking quickly, Itachi gulped. "Sasaki-chan, are you rea…" The gleeful call of a young woman who strode from the houses open door stopped when she spotted the two. Her eyes widened in horror, she stooped to grab the child but Kisame shot out, pining her with a regular kunai to the houses wall.

The baby began wailing.

"Kaori-musume! Sasa'-chan is wailing again, I swear if he don't shut up I'm gonna…" The door widened further, and Itachi was able to see a wrinkled man, a walking cane in his hands and pure fear blanch his features.

This was there target and this was no doubt his family, the family would have to kill.

"Now, now Dario-san, I enjoy a good tussle but I doubt you'd even be able stand by yourself, so lets do it his way. You tell us what we want to know and I'll kill your family quickly."

He saw the fervent terrified glance he shot the two of them, his mouth opened and closed but no sound acclimated, Itachi almost felt Kisame grin in exchange as the woman began screaming.

Miners, who were once sunken into their work, turned to stare at them; gruff shouts sounded as they charged forward hammers and other tools at the ready. Itachi turned to face them slowly; crimson eyes glinting as one by one the miners fell, unconscious.

Any others that had dared venture forward slowed, unable to plow forward in fear of the power he weld, the people were innocent civilians after all and all they saw were people falling to the sandy pathway as the came to close.

"Stay with your families this does not concern you." Itachi told them, knowing full well that anyone that got in the way would perish along with their families too, it was a rule the Akatsuki Leader lived by anyone foolish enough to stand by those that wronged him were obviously close to them and by that effect all them must suffer – no matter how small or innocent.

Itachi was forced to oblige to this rule on account that he had no way of knowing how the Akatsuki leader checked to see that the missions were completed.

Itachi turned and strode forward, intent on making it as quick and painless as possible but a warning flickered in his instincts to the left of him and he braced his arms to protect himself from the flying kick that was shot his way, he was thrown through the nearby house, wood splintering underneath the force and a sharp pain in his back as he crashed upon a wooden kitchen table.

Itachi felt his eye twitch; he doubted so much force was necessary.

But at the same time, he thanked whoever watched over him that a savior had finally arrived. He stood, the metal ring of battle clear in his ears, hardening over his smile he leaped from the newly created hole, flinging five kunai to push the legendary man back as he landed beside his grinning partner.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, I'm honored." Itachi saw the gleam spark inside Kisame's eyes as he spoke, the grip on his precious Samehade steady and a purple vein in his thick arm pulsing with adrenaline.

But Itachi couldn't allow it. "Kisame," The man reluctantly glanced at him from the corner of his eye, a frown working its way onto his face as he saw the hardened look on Itachi's own face.

Kisame growled in return, placing the huge wrapped sword upon his back and shooting the sannin a look. "I'll look forward to the next time we meet, because then you won't be so lucky."

Itachi leaped backwards, landing upon the roof of the family that was just thankfully saved from total annihilation. "Kisame." He reminded his partner whose fists were clenching in anticipation, he saw those fists tighten further before they relaxed and Kisame landed beside him. "Jiraiya-sama." He nodded towards the sannin at an angle that made sure his partner could not see the concern in his eyes.

The sannin's features hardened in return and he nodded. "Uchiha Itachi." And with that they disappeared, appearing kilometers away in a craggy plane of rocks with miniscule sprouts. They turned from the place and retreated as fast as they could.

"You're such a pain, Kid, we could have taken him!" Kisame exclaimed obviously feeling cheated.

"I do not believe we could have, we were prepared to eliminate the civilian targets but are not in the condition to fight a sannin." Kisame frowned seeing the logic, they were running lower on chakra due to an assignation they had completed over on the border of Kumo not to long.

Kisame reluctantly agreed, though Itachi could see the disappointment and in return, he agreed to train with the shark–nin once they arrived at the main HQ –they would have to explain themselves to Leader-sama, of course, and receive their punishment, something which could not be done with their image technique.

Itachi presumed it was for the fear factor he would install.

Though that did not bother him since his main concern was that after Jiraiya's appearance, and not that he wasn't grateful for it, just the interference would be harder to meet with him, statistically it would be years until they could meet up again safely.

They should have set a plan into action weeks ago and the date where it would be too late was closer then Itachi liked to admit.

* * *

><p>Itachi smirked at the huddle of awed children leaning from the high balcony surrounding the training arena. "Nosy brats…" Kisame muttered too loudly for the intent to be pure. Itachi heard some scuffle from the balcony of the children shushing another who wished to respond.<p>

Kisame chuckled in response, gripping his sword as he faced Itachi a thin crimson line was already upon his bicep from Itachi's kunai and a heave to his thick chest while Itachi un-bruised and un-marked was missing a large portion of his chakra.

Kisame swung sharply and Itachi flipped backwards pairing as Kisame followed, the familiar gleam in his eyes as he switched his position with his sword in a way that would have shaven him in half if he had not ducked, shooting out to impale him in the stomach, Kisame blocked with his sword and Itachi was forced back as Samehade drained his chakra.

Itachi pressed his hands together, performing the grand fireball technique with ease and watched as Kisame flew through hand seals and realeased a gush of water, as steam rose to the air, Kisame was forced to block a high attack from Itachi with his sword, Kisame kicked out at the clone burst into crows.

On instinct Kisame turned around to block what could have been a deadly strike, pairing the blow he swerved his sword this way and that but Itachi pared easily, a fter a moment of concentration Kisame burst into speed quickly dispelling the clone as a water technique tried to envelop him, pushing him evidently into a trap.

As a hand slammed upon his wrist, forcing Samahade from his grip, another clone gripped his other hand and placed a kunai upon his neck. "You concede?" Kisame grinned as he heard the voice come from behind him; he glanced at the clones upon his arms and the chakra anchoring them to the ground knowing they would be immovable and that the kunai in their hands were perfectly real.

"Fine." The clones puffed into crows attaching themselves to the real Itachi, Kisame turned to face him a grin on his face and chest heaving. "Next time, kid, I won't give you the first move." Itachi smirked, pocketing his kunai.

"That was awesome!" The S-class criminal glanced upwards at the shout, there was a scuffle as the other children there reclaimed their outspoken companion. Kisame shot him a look and Itachi saw it coming before he could stop it.

Kisame leaped to the top balcony, the kids yelped in surprise. Itachi watched the bulk of his partner upon the protective gate surrounding the balcony and decided he should prevent any issues that would bound to arise.

"…rude to stare." He heard Kisame finish as he landed in a crouch beside his partner, the children flinched at his arrival, one of the children stood forward.

He was much taller then the others and probably older then Itachi himself, dark brown hair concealed one golden eye as the other shone harshly, his thin jaw was clenched widening his long face. He wore an ensemble of blue rags that he clutched inside his fists. "We are sorry…" The bite to his tone proved this to be false, Kisame grinned probably enjoying the position of power he was in.

"I'm sure you are, the next time I spar, I can't guarantee I won't lose control of a jutsu and it won't kill you all where you sit." Kisame nodded, Itachi could see the strain in his throat where he was holding his laugh in.

Itachi rolled his eyes at his partner. "Bye brats!" He pointed Samahade at them and Itachi feared his concern peeked through his mask. Kisame winked at Itachi before disappearing leaving the teen alone with the Jinchuuriki.

"Hey Leaf-san, can you teach me how to do that!" Itachi peeked around the elder boy to see Uzamaki Naruto on the floor obviously the one who had exclaimed his appreciation for the spar that had taken place and whose companions had tried to shush him forcefully.

Itachi frowned. "That would be inappropriate." He murmured, wondering if the boy understood the situation at all. The familiarly blond haired child stood to his feet and tried to near but was caught by the golden eyed child.

"huh?" He asked, seeing absolutely nothing wrong with nearing the s-class criminal.

"Itachi-sama." The mint haired child murmured as she gave a small bow in respect, Itachi's brows rose he had not been expecting it of the headstrong girl.

Itachi raised a hand in order of her to stop. "You should really be more careful beside Kisame." Itachi noticed the golden eyes widen at the softness in his voice before he stepped back his voice hard.

"What do you want?" Itachi turned at the unsuppressed loathing in his voice, the grip on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's bicep tightening; the boy glanced up innocently at the teen that held him.

Itachi pondered if he should answer the question before declining and observing each one of the Jinchuuriki committing them to memory; their was Fuu, Uzamaki Naruto, the teen standing before him he knew to be Utakata and hidden in back, peeking behind Fuu's shoulder was a crimson haired child, bruised lime eyes glancing towards him warily.

"What's your name?" Itachi gestured to the tiny child hiding behind Fuu's shoulder who immediately sunk into his shoulders as the attention was diverted onto him, Utakata stepped forward pushing the blond child behind his leg and trying extremely hard not to lash out at Itachi.

"Listen, you maybe able to keep us in this hell hole," The teen needed a second to compose himself, his visible golden eye flashing darkly. "But don't pretend like you actually care." Itachi watched Utakata jut his lower jaw in anger, an old betrayal saddening his features.

Itachi couldn't stop the smirk from lighting his eyes. "Then I won't pretend." He disappeared from the view, what they had not had known was the whole while they had been speaking with a clone.

* * *

><p>AN. hmm? you confused? you likey? xD

P.S. your reviews are so important to me, I need to know if I should go for a literature major or go for another, I'm really stuck, so I need you guys opinion to see if there's anything to go on from! tell me everything you think!


	5. Pupified' Escape Route

**Chapter 4:**

**'Pupified' Escape Route**

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed, glancing over the large perimeter; poles were littered systematically, successfully keeping the building standing, protective seals lining them so none of the occupants could potentially harm them.<p>

The space was wide, cold and each of his footsteps echoed over the frigid metal walls and floors. The area allowed no privacy, no warmth, no comfort; it was the perfect home for children whose ultimate goal was the slaughter house.

Though in the furthest corner from the stairs lay a bundles of rags, a thin layer against the sheer cold of the concrete ground, torn rags that would have been unable to give warmth to rats were thrown along the concrete floor without purpose.

Itachi's ears heard something amiss, tiny breaths against a thin surface, his head tilted as he listened owly. The breaths were too small to possibly be human so what were the Jinchuuriki's hiding in their little getaway?

He bent before the rags, seeing something bob in a tangle of the covers; he smirked in realization as a shiny black nose poked with experience from a hole in the covers. Carefully pulling away the rags an ashen-white puppy revealed before him, squeaking with what Itachi supposed was a bark.

Itachi smiled as he shook his head unbelievingly, petting the short hair upon the puppies head with two fingers, he had not been expecting them to have houseguests right underneath the nose of the Akatsuki, Itachi highly doubted the Leader knew of the pup's whereabouts.

This, Itachi decided could be revolutionary.

After petting the pup of no more then a few weeks old and earning himself a few licks of appreciation in return as well as many offered paws – obviously they had been trying to train the pup.

He observed the pipes surrounding the area, each were filled with the Leader's chakra but in no intent did the chakra connect to what was in the room.

If one didn't have control on their chakra then the Leader would be able to tell of their whereabouts and emotions, filing the knowledge for further use he peered upon another pile of rags where a yellowing orange toad plushy sat, the insides were shown through a cut by one of the limbs and the button mismatched eyes were lovingly replaced, by the toys side was another.

A common mud-brown stuffed teddy bears sat rigidly by the toads side, their arms interlinked, all he saw only proved they were nothing more than neglected, abandoned children capable of a power they could not control.

The ash puppy nudged his knee where he had bent and he absentmindedly smoothed its growing fluffy fur, a plan forming with ease in his mind.

He would complete the plan, with or without Jiriaya's assistance.

* * *

><p>"Psst…pssstt! Leaf-san!" Itachi turned from his book to see one Uzamaki Naruto upon his hands and knees, gesturing Itachi over as if to tell him the earth's core very secrets. Amused Itachi set his finger as a bookmark and crouched to the boys level, his cerulean eyes brightening as he leaned forward. "I have a secret…"<p>

Itachi raised an eyebrow unsure on how to respond, normally his you-ahh, never mind. "A few weeks ago Fuu-nee-chan found a puppy, he was all wet and dirty and we knew, we knew we had to look after him so we cleaned him up and he stayed with us and we were teaching him and he was so awesome…"

"Get to the point, please." Itachi interrupted; amused as he was, he understood their meetings could not be prolonged with the eight year olds jabber.

The boy giggled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in an oddly familiar gesture that warranted further inspection. "Well we lost him, and we have to find him before any bad persons finds him." There was sharpness to his eyes Itachi was intrigued to see.

He failed to remind him that Itachi was considered one of those 'bad person's'.

"How about you look in the public areas and I'll look in the rooms, okay?" Naruto nodded rising to his feet determinedly. "But Naruto-kun please refrain from meeting the other Akatsuki."

Naruto seemed puzzled and with a raised eyebrow, Itachi answered. "The ones with the black and red cloaks." The child 'oohhh'ed loudly before shooting Itachi a thumps up paired with a grin, taking to race off towards the thin hallway and from there to the many kitchens, libraries and lounges in the estate.

Itachi sighed in return, jotting his page number at the back of his mind before slipping it back in its slot. He wrapped the trademark obsidian and crimson cloak tighter around his body and headed in the opposite direction as the exuberant and familiar blond.

Itachi had had the vague feeling that he had been recalling someone else form his younger years as Naruto had rubbed the back of his head but for the life of him, he could not place the action to a face. It would come to him at the most inopportune moment, he knew.

Sighing, he resonated to fate ambling through the rooms and tracking the minuscule amount of chakra the pup weld. It was not long later that Itachi appeared before the room in which the pup's chakra signature was but he was unsure whether to go in.

Steeling his features and playing aloof as was his façade to those around him, he opened the sliding door with a bit more force than necessary and in return he heard a yelp from the room's occupants before a predictable. "What the hell you doing here Uchiha?"

Itachi did not spare the newly recruited blond a glance and strode forward towards the desk, crouching and slowly moving the large bin from his way. The hunched form of a newly acquainted ashen pup chewing on a blob of crème clay appeared before him.

Innocent crystal blue eyes gazed up at him, a blob of clay in his mouth; Itachi hid his sigh as he wrapped his hand around the pup's fluffy stomach and bought him closer before successfully managing to spoon the clay out of his maws.

"Hey..hey, was that thing there the whole time?" The former Iwa-nin's voice had lost its bite and he sounded positively unbelieving. Itachi spared him a look as he stood, the puppy in his arms, his little legs pawing across his chest to find placements.

"Let us not hope your skills are so poor in the field." With that stern remark, reminiscent of his Anbu examiner, he left hopefully maintaining his mask and retrieving the lost pup.

"Hey, hey…the door!" Deidera bellowed after him though keeping the arrogant, aloof persona was too damn fun and he carried on away appearing as though he was hard of hearing.

Once he turned the corner and heard a stomping, grumbling Deidera slam his door shut he turned to expressively innocent blue eyes of the troublesome pup. "You're almost as bad as your owner."

In exchange he received many sloppy kisses upon his chin.

* * *

><p>Itachi traveled the piped halls for one whole hour for knowing that if he continued he would risk blowing his cover – what s-class criminal cared so much? – anyone of the Jinchuuriki's were difficult to find due to the fact they impeccable diffused there chakra and any traces of their chakra – they had to be experts at stealth but Itachi realized that had to have been because they were forced to be invisible if they had wished to survive long in a village that despised them.<p>

Itachi strolled back to his room – since he was actually not permitted in the basement -, laying upon his covers, popping open another book he was fairly engrossed into and allowing the pup to roam free across his floor, sniffing all he could come across. Itachi kept half an eye upon him, knowing full well a pup of his age could not be potty trained.

When Itachi saw the telltale signs of a rear pipe emergency he set his book to the side and picked the pup up and set him in the bath tub, shrugging at the confused look the puppy dealt him. "This is easier to clean." He found himself explaining, momentarily caught by the fact he was talking to fluffy ashen pup, he made sure the pup had no way to harm himself before leaving to sit upon his side of his bed – certain that the stress was getting to him.

A second later he was alerted to the presence of his partner ambling towards his door obviously to report on their next mission. Clipping his cloak together and smoothing any wrinkles he opened the door just as his giant blue partner was a bout to knock.

Kisame grinned sharply. "Kid," Itachi forced himself not to react, aware that the word had been a jibe that time and not a form of reluctant endearment. "Leader-sama just contacted me…"

Kisame began with business explaining their next two weeks missions in detail so he would not have to repeat it until their next arrival at the main HQ. In addition to memorizing the main missions backgrounds and important names to recall he became increasingly aware of a scraping sound paired with a light whine.

Itachi almost winced, the pup through unknown systems managed to leap from the bathtub and to the ceramic floor. Kisame frowned obviously hearing the light pitter patter of his growing claws on the wooden floor. "Kisame-san? When are destined to leave?"

Snapping out of the trance he had sunken into, he turned to Itachi asking him to repeat the question which he did so obliging and Kisame answered, writing it off to imagination.

It was a second later, Itachi forced himself to remain stoic since the ashen pup was slinking it way underneath his large cloak. "If that's all Kisame." His partner gave him a once over thankfully missing the bob of the pups head at the bottom of his cloak and swiftly turned, waving a hand in farewell.

"Just stop being weird, kid." Itachi waited for him to round the bend before turning to face the caramel skin child poking her mint head of head from around the opposite bend. She listened carefully for Kisame's footfall before trotting towards him a small smile on her long lips as the ashen pup poked his head from underneath the rim of his cloak.

She bent to envelop the pup in thin arms, giggling as he licked her cheek. "Yuki…" Fuu sighed rubbing her fingers into the puffed fluff around his tummy.

"Yuki?" Itachi asked, crouching to her level, he always felt uncomfortable while talking above a child. Fuu nodded quickly.

"Yeah, we called him Yuki because we think his fur is the color of snow." Itachi couldn't stop the smile from softening his features.

"It's fitting." He commented quietly and almost missed the hopeful grin Fuu sent his way before she blushed and glanced down at the puppy squirming in her arms. She stood to her feet, adjusting her grip on Yuki and giving Itachi a short bow, a blush on her features.

"Thank you for finding him, Itachi-nii-sama." Itachi stopped, startled into his place, Fuu didn't notice bowing once more the blush burning on her face before running off down the piped hallways and around the bend.

Once he was capable of a train of thought he sighed and retreated inside his room.

"Three days from now we will be extracting the first Bijuu, the process itself will take up to three days and you will need all your chakra. Dismissed."

* * *

><p><em>AN: okay now I've decided I need to thank my two main reviewers, TigrezzTail and (a name that they wont allow me to write here but it has Naruto and Sakura and Cha!), who are awesome! So this little chappy is dedicated to you guys! *thumbs up*_

_Now, as you know review! (Are the characters in 'character'? Does everything make sense?)_


	6. Whimsical Saviors: 1

**Chapter 5:**

Whimsical Saviors:

Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In the Prologue for all the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: blood and violence and good old fashioned perverts! ;P<strong>

* * *

><p>Night had fallen hours ago, the exhaustion was beginning to mount but in no shape or form would his mind rest. Each echoing noise in the forest, surrounding him and his partner, was the equivalent of an ambush to him.<p>

Due to this he was forced to believe he was bordering paranoia. "What now Kid!"

Kisame grumbled as he sat, Itachi watched him from the corner of his eye yawning in a way that reminisced a ravenous panther. Itachi shook his head against the image, once more turning to face the barks of the oaks before him.

Kisame surprised him when the monster of a man sat by his side upon the log, rubbing a black bag on his blue skin. "You need to learn how to lighten up, kid, how the hell am I supposed to get to sleep while I know you're awake?" Itachi's onyx eyes shuffled downcast, for all his supposed glory in Konoha and the Uchiha Clan, he could not fool the shark-nin he had been sleeping.

"I know you're up to something…" Itachi's eyes widened with panic and surprise and it was after a second too long that he managed to harden his mask, Kisame scoffed easily. "Kami, Itachi-kun, if you can't control your expressions more your not going to get anywhere around here."

Steeling onyx eyes rose to meet Kisame beady ones, the blue man smirked in response. "You still got work to do, kid." Itachi lost focus for a moment as an owl hooted and Kisame chuckled at his expense. "I know you don't need me to tell you, but just watch where you step. The day might come where we're on opposite sides of the field." Kisame shot him an arrogantly knowing look before returning to his sleeping bag and dozing off peacefully.

Itachi on the other hand was finding it hard to breath.

* * *

><p>Itachi's hard onyx gaze never once left the crimson haired boy being dragged towards the center of the cupped palms. His tiny heels dug into the floor but the goons tugging him were unrelenting and morbid at his whimpers of protest.<p>

Itachi clenched his fist instead the sleeve of his cloak, forcing his stern gaze upon the leader of the Akatsuki, who spread his arms wide in a gesture that caused the civilian goons to flee and each member to glance at him in anticipation.

"Today we change history; we begin our journey to bring peace to the world." Itachi skimmed through each of the Akatsuki's features, none of them showed any hope or determination for that goal – most were exasperated or condescending.

"You little one," The tiny crimson haired child, clutched his teddy tighter to his chest hunching into his shoulders with each hit of his words. "Will allow us to achieve that peace. There is no peace without sacrifice after all." At this the amount of dark humor rose, Itachi could feel the Akatsuki's malicious smirks pressing upon his form and it was not even directed at himself.

Each Akatsuki placed their hands together, Itachi forced himself to do so as well, his calculating eyes taking in the stream of their chakra and how the statue reacted with his Sharingan.

As seconds past, chakra blue creatures slithered to existence and Itachi knew it was time to act.

He tugged away his chakra swiftly, disappearing in a blinding flash from the area and returned with a heavy clang of thunder towards his body some many kilometers away. Hoping all the research, trail and error he had done paid off he tugged a seal from within his cloak and pushed chakra through it, disappearing in a blur at the precise moment Kisame managed to return to his body.

Darkness surrounded Itachi; with no seconds to recuperate he was thrown by an invisible force to the jagged rock wall his slim back colliding with it painfully. Falling to his knees he coughed as a deadened feeling burned in his stomach, he raised his crimson eyes to stare at the ringed ones towering maliciously above him.

He smirked in return.

A metallic rod slipped in the Akatsuki's Leader's hand, the man shot forward, a brightness in his dead eyes Itachi had not seen before. Each moment after that was pure instinct, Itachi was not as big headed as to believe he could take on the Leader of Akatsuki and his partner so he had been prepared to receive some impressive hits but Itachi had also dealt his own, silently learning each and every, twist and turn of their abilities.

It was once he had leaped away from a flurry of paper bombs, he bought his hands into a Ram seal, spiking his chakra so that those leagues away would feel the aftershock.

Even the transparent shadows upon the hands fingertips were wary, as if they had truly believed he would attack the unknown leader of an S-class criminal organization single handedly.

As that distraction; Itachi released a fireball that threatened to envelop a dazed Konan before Itachi flung three explosive kunai towards the Akatsuki's Leader. Who deflected them easily with a circular pulse but Itachi shot forward this time, concentrating hard on the Leader's body as a burning, tabbing sensation clawed upon his eye.

At the beginning, the leader stared perversely fascinated as he gazed at his burning fingertips, but then implications were clarified and fear shone in his usually blank eyes. The detrimental flames licked upon his body, the leader tried futility to repel the inferno but the shadowed flame was impossible to quench once activated.

"You will pay for your traitorous deeds, Uchiha Itachi, you and all those close to you, beginning with your baby brother." The leader spat, stumbling forward to infect him with the flames but it was no use, the body crumpled to the sandy ground. Itachi tensed his fists to stubbornly stopped their clenching but he knew that all could see the fear flashing inside his one open crimson eye, he focused all he had on disintegrating the walking corpse before him as the body tried futility to fight back in attempts to repel the flames.

"Yahiko!" Konan shouted, rushing forward to somehow place herself in his line of view and sacrifice herself for her leader, but he stubbornly watched as the corpse wilted to a charred cadaver.

He clutched his burning eye seeing how his already dark vision dimmed, Konan's figure was almost unrecognizable next to the darkness of the cave, Itachi was straining to see the flashes of red and the glint of a kunai in her hands for they were the only thing stopping him from perishing that very second.

He would have to execute his plan immediately.

He dodged Konan's hurled paper shuriken not once moving from his spot and blasting a grand flaming fireball in return, a layer of papers flung his way meeting in a bright array of color. He felt his chakra diminishing quicker then he would have liked from his Sharingan's usage, so he sped through hand signs, leaping away as his fire dimmed, and shot off from the wall he landed upon, a kunai in his hands.

He saw Konan's cold eyes glare back at him and he could not stop the twinkle in his eyes as she came to intercept him, blind in her anger, just as he had planned.

Her eyes widened momentarily as she understood his diversion but too late was she to stop it, a pained gurgle bubbled from her throat as blood slipped down her chin her lips twisted in pure hatred as Itachi planted another kunai in her sternum, the whispers of regret in his eyes.

Gravity took it's course and the one proud Konoichi fell too her knees, a hand clutching the coated kunai sticking from just below her shoulder blade that had been intended to finish the deed, Itachi swept a critically cold glance over her noticing the sharp turn of her once soft lips as she swallowed her pain and began standing to her feet.

But she was of no match of her agony and the sedative he had brewed, Itachi had hit one critical organ while coming close to another, she would bleed out soon, Itachi could see the color draining from her face as blood slipped in pattered gulps towards the cold sand.

Paper parted with her body, Itachi had been prepared for her final counter attack but a devious glint flashed in her eyes and Itachi realized then that her final attack was not for him but for the lone crimson haired child not to far away.

The paper stormed around him, the boy cried out in fear, his form barely seen stumbling towards the ground from in-between the swirling papers. Itachi did not spare himself the time to swear; merely brining his hands together and calling upon the moisture in the air and accumulating upon the papers. They were more resistance then Itachi had presumed and the water had little to no effect as the paper wrapped the boy up till nothing was shown and lifted towards the heavens, swarms of paper flinging around him and Itachi knew that she was about to teleport the child with the rest of her chakra to a hidden base.

He flung three kunai to pierce her in an attempt to stop it, sending a pulse of his own chakra to somehow disrupt her flow with the bundled child but it all had no effect and a second before it flashed from existence, Itachi thought he heard the child scream in anguished fear.

He forced himself to bite back any crude language, watching as all the energy left Konan's body and she slumped forward, her beating heart resounding slowly to none. "Now what kid?" Itachi calmed his panting breath as he glanced at his audience, the familiar knowing glint in his partners eyes, Itachi smirked oddly touched that his former partner was not spewing death threats for his betrayal.

He glanced upon the creature they all stood upon; its whole posture screeching ancient evil and paused as his eye burned into Amatseru. Flames sparking upon the creature's eyes, for a few seconds nothing happened but then the ground shook, as the bite inside of the creatures maws tumbled to the ground, a terrifying roar that shook the very earth he stood upon and pounded hollowly in his chest, his breath captured inside his throat.

He leapt away as the blurred figures were snatched unwillingly from the places and a clawed hand threatened to squeeze each ounce of blood from its rightful place.

He only hoped Jiriaya-sama had received his word.

* * *

><p>"Damn…him, not giving me any directions…find it by yourself…" A whining Jiraiya peeked around a bend before plodding along, his footsteps eerily silent, pipes followed him the length of the hallway, each heading upwards – or downwards – but the sannin was most interested in the fact that not one personal had come to evacuate him from his scooping.<p>

He was rather disappointed to admit.

With his hearing strained, a short scuffling of fabric became known to him, the light footsteps of young ones brightening his eyes in fortune. His speed picked up, round the next two bends and arriving at a flight of stairs he preceded downwards, adrenaline thumping in his veins at his break-in and the prospect of seeing someone he had believed dead in his darkest hours.

"Shhh" Someone below him hushed, the hum of watered chakra inside the pipes the only sound as no one dared move a muscles. With great care Jiraiya managed to sense three compressed balls of chakra, each unique in its signature and one the slightest bit familiar.

Allowing a small grin to curl his cheeks he plodded down the steps, lifting his head only as he hit the bottom floor, the echo of his shoes against the concrete floor.

In the far corner, a young girl with the oddest mint colored hair and tanned skin was clutching herself, a pile of rags disorientating her form and a shiver trembling throughout her body.

The temperature was freakishly cold but he doubted she trembled for that reason.

And not to faraway from him stood a dark brown haired teen, a half-assed defensive stance made him raise a silver eyebrow but it was the stubborn figure the teen was pushing behind him that caught his interest.

He grinned brightly obviously startling the trio and laid his hands on the back of his neck in a self-satisfied stance. "No need to worry brats, Jiraiya the gallant Toad Sage of Konohagakure is here to rescue you." Jiraiya temporarily deflated when not one of them seemed to recognize his greatness.

"Oh, oh, did the old man send you?" A spiky blond ball of energy asked as he jumped in excitement momentarily forgetting his struggle against the teens limb.

Jiraiya shot the kid a thoughtful look before striking a good guy pose. "Whenever trouble arises, Jiraiya will always save the day." The young blond child that brought back far to many memories then were needed, grinned brightly – _Kami, he looks just like you Kushina._

"Well you're a bit late." The teen snapped his golden eye darkened and narrowed, his shoulders hunched and Jiraya could actually witness how he closed off with his words. "What are you doing here anyway?" Jiraiya grinned as he shrugged.

"Saving the day, as per usual." He shot them a cocky grin, pleased when the tanned child stood to her feet and padded to stand alongside the teen, Jiraiya observed interestedly as the teen's eyes softened a he gazed at the tentative child behind him.

"You're going to get us out of here?" She whispered hopefully, Jiraiya nodded winking the whiskered child's way.

"You betacha." Obviously he would have to be reacquainted with the phrase, Jiraiya concluded but he was in far to joyous a mood to completely care, adrenaline ran through his bones, his neglected godson actually stood before him, healthy and whole with a protective mother hen teen to boot. "Itachi-san contacted me to help rescue you; he's rescuing your little friend while I get you brats."

"Hey we're not brats!" The two children retorted, a pout on his godsons face that was too much his mother to do any good and a scowl on the mint child's long lips. "Wait?" The only female of the bunch said gruffly before asking hopefully. "Itachi-nii-sama called you?"

Jiraiya nodded enthusiastically noting the hornofic and feeling oddly proud of his stoic comrade. "I'm also here to get those seals off…" At the blank look of the youngsters and the startled look of the teen he mended. "The ones that let the big boss know where you are all the time. Believe it or not but I am one of the worlds best sealing masters!"

He deflated once more at their clueless expressions. "Give me a break…" He muttered, so the Jinchuuriki were oddly unresponsive brats, he would have to fix that.

He hoped Itachi was doing better.

* * *

><p>AN.: sorry it took so long, it's almost the end of the year and I am exhausted! Good thing is I get like two week holiday roundabout now so you can expect updates!

This chapter is what I call the-beginning-of-the-end-of-the-first-Arc-of-I-think-five-arcs. I know, catchy, ain't it? xD So you likey, please reviewy!


	7. Whimsical Saviors: 2

**Chapter 5:**

**Whimsical Saviors**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> Blood and death.

* * *

><p>Itachi was not doing any better.<p>

Low on chakra, Itachi had began panting a strangely dull ache tightening around his heart, the quick unpredictable lungs of the statue began tiring him, each clawing strike was accompanied by a crashing roar, the likes of which had already destroyed the hills outer layer and in return, stark bright light filtered inside illuminating the shadows and throwing the statue into brightness before he disappeared into the dark.

Itachi was only alive due to sheer persistence; his blurry, darkened eyesight was of no use either. He had tried to destroy the beast in a number of occasions including leading the beast to charge the mountains wall, setting the damn thing on ominous fire and even battling it out with his Susanoo.

Exhaustion was long lost but he still persevered.

In the process of forming another attempt on the monstrous statues life, dread daggered his sternum as four figures took to towering before him. The ginger hair above their heads was the only hint of their position in his blindness and their superior ability to suppress their chakra.

Itachi managed to allow himself a calming breath to slow his pounding heart before putrid hatred twisted each of their cold blank features as they leaped forward to attack in all the ways they knew how.

He leaped away, narrowly avoiding a bionic limb that had outstretched his way, landing on the wall he witnessed form the corner of his eye another ginger haired figure pick the still body of Konan up and disappear, immediately he knew that he would be seeing the petite woman once more.

Clenching his teeth he leaped away from a charging rhino, crouching to the shadows before he was forced to dodge the roared thump of the statues fists. His eyes still on the beastly creature, he did not notice until the spike pierced the flesh of his abdomen, just above his hip and digging dangerously close to his spinal cord in an upwards diagonal thrust.

Blood spurred from his lips as he was thrown to the ground, jarring in a dusted heap, wet rasps escaping his throat as he choked, his eyesight dimmed further flashes of demented red filing his vision and a spike of lightening agony slicing his insides.

He clutched it desperately, tugging it out and flinging the blood dunked metal rod away, forced to shunshin to the other side of the lair as he dodged a finalized fist, he clenched his teeth, his brows furrowed in his agony as he pressurized the wound with one hand the other forming a signal for a weak crafted clone that protected his form, he cast genjutsu, over genjutsu but Itachi knew immediately that the Leader was aware of their creation.

He muffled a grunt as he released his wound, a stench of his burst organs raised bile in his throat, thick blood coursed from his wound over his numb left leg, his constricted abdomen and pooling in his palms in a splattered burst.

It had cut further then he had expected, he panted, charging as much of the healing chakra he could to his palm and began stitching his intestines together, noticing his pancreas, gallbladder, kidneys and various veins were also suffering critical damage. He feared further inside the wound a main artery had been clipped for not just fearful dread pooled in his stomach.

His lips twisted in his pain, the blood seeping over his skin, breathing was torturously difficult and he began numbly wondering if the rod had pierced his lung. He choked on the blood rising in his throat, the green light dimming but his eyes narrowed concentrating once more, glaring at the ground unseeingly he maneuvered a hand to cover his wound while laying his drenched palm near the bottom of his right lung, dejectedly noticing he had been correct.

"Pathetic traitor…" The leader began in an assuredly cold voice from a position to close for comfort. "Even you, who murdered all his family in cold blood, have people to lose; humans will always begin the chain of hatred!" A blurred figure towered over him, panic trembled his weakening heart and perspirations ran down his forehead and neck as he staggered to his feet, a drenched hand smeared blood over the wall as raspy pants dripped the life liquid from his chin.

"And I will end it, Konohagakure will perish for your deeds, every man, woman, elder, child, _baby_ will witness the wrath of my hatred! I will watch you die, a torturous death knowing that you have brought the ultimate end of your beloved village." He wouldn't, no, it couldn't happen.

Dull crimson eyes darkened as he formed a plan, sweat ran into his eyes but he stubbornly ignored it, hands blurred together as he created several other clones, knowing his genjutsu's were pointless and disappearing some miles away, his blood smearing the forest green leaves surrounding him as he fell to his knees.

He vomited crimson bile, a coldness creeping over his body, lights flashing before his eyes but he could not stop now. He quickly removed his cloak, tearing the bottom as agony crumpled his features, his long hair fell over his coal eyes as he wrapped his wound as best as he could.

He rose to his feet, sprinting in his urgency to the tallest tower hidden in the foliage, rain pattered from the clouds the chakra infused in each drop locating him easily. He leaped towards the rooftop, stumbling several steps to the other side where a monstrous face was carved into the metal and an open balcony was presented.

He forced himself to breath, his palms clasped together as he leaped to the roof opposite the building in a somersaulted leap and murmuring. "Daibakufu no justu." Water acclimated around him and shot towards the balcony meeting all the rooms occupants in a surge of violent waves, the rooms structure whined under the strain, the roar of the water still pounding in his ears he raced forward, his feet sinking into the water upon the balcony.

A low rasp shifted his attention to the shadowed corner where a large figure plodded forward the force shook the buildings formation. Itachi observed the painfully frail man hooked into a monstrous machine, the lower half of his body enveloped and rods protruding from his hunched back. A flurry of cuts adorned his body curtsy of his earlier attack. "Seems you have found me…"

Familiar crimson hair parted to reveal a ringed iris of stark white eyes, Itachi head tilted as he observed the famed Rinnegan with his Sharingan, the adrenaline pumping in his veins numbed his wound but the longer he paused the more forceful his agony became. He would have to finish this now. "What will you do? Kill me? I already knew your destination; all of my allies will attack Konoha in the time of my passing…"

The mans one visible eyes glinted as he tilted his head in an animalistic urge. "The chain of hatred will only grow…You began with your baby brother, did you truly believe I did not know?" Itachi found himself gulping, removing a kunai from his holster. "Did you truly believe that no one would figure it out?"

Itachi's breath hollowed in his chest, his knees trembling with the strain of standing up right, his wrapped wound reopened the bloody cloth slickly slapping the concrete flooring, he pressurized his wound squelches vibrating against his organs and the flap of his skin. "You are too weak to save anyone Itachi-kun; Akatsuki will create a world without the chain of hatred, you could have become part of the movement you so wished to be a part of."

The frail man silently shook his head. "But you were foolish, ran by your emotions, no hidden village is innocent and by listening to your own you only brought more pain." Dying thumps sounded in his chest, he had to kill him but Itachi's mind was running through possibilities. Konohagakure would still be in danger from an attack from Rain, an attack Itachi had to stop from accruing. No harm could befall his precious village.

Though if the Leader was allowed free, no doubt everything he ever cared about would be eliminated but if the Leader was killed, the village was under possibility of facing all of Rain's allies.

Itachi was a master of finding a weakness but Itachi could find no perfect solution, the true question was; who was the lesser of two demons?

An allied army or a disastrously power- "You are outnumbered." Crimson eyes dimmed to coal as the last flares of his chakra disappeared, a kunai piercing his already wounded lung narrowing missing his beating heart, blood slipped down his cheek as he activated Ameatseru one last time, only for one of the figure behind him to stand in his way.

With no way to swivel his last attack he collapsed to the ground; three of the Leader's forms circling around him, glaring eyes staring unseeingly as he dissolved to a shadow of his former self. Itachi had never felt such overwhelming agony, a numb cold seeped over his fingers, smothered over his body to envelop his heart until a final, single breath left his body and Uchiha Itachi died.

* * *

><p><em>AN: don't kill me, so any ideas on what's next? ;P_


	8. Part Of A Picture

**Chapter 6:**

**Part Of A Picture**

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama, we have urgent information from our spies in Rain." A slinky black Anbu Operative told the seated Sandiame Hokage, in return the man nodded wearily and puffed on his smoking pipe.<p>

The Anbu settled a scroll on the Hokage's covered desk before standing back and awaiting his orders. Signing the document he had been reading, Hiruzen placed it off to the side before unraveling the new scroll, his brows furrowing, eyes widening in his shock and his proud jaw tightened as he set the scroll aside and took a long drag of his cigar.

After a few minutes of silent incomprehension the Hokage sighed darkly, rereading the scroll and aligning his hardened brown eyes with the Anbu before him. "Bring me Uchiha Sasuke and contact Jiraiya – tell him it's urgent." With that the Anbu disappeared to leave the brooding Hokage to glare unseeingly at the scroll.

He rubbed his fingertips upon his wrinkled forehead just before their was a knock on his door and his eyes softened. "Enter." A child entered, no more than ten, his features twisted with exhaustion and suspicion, his shoulders bared tensely and his fingers clenched. "Ahh, Sasuke-kun, please take a seat."

The boys onyx eyes met his briefly before twisting away as he came to sit by the chair facing his littered desk, the Hokage gestured for the Anbu to leave them alone and took to observing the nervous child. "How have been lately, Sasuke-kun?"

As an answer; the boy's body tensed and he stubbornly crossed his arms before muttering a begrudging. "Fine." Nodding sagely the Hokage sighed and clamped his hands together before his chin.

"Now, Sasuke-kun I have some important news, if you have any questions or you wish to talk you may come to me at anytime, okay?" He ended softly watching the boys eyes glittered with intrigue, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"I have received from a reliable source that approximately two week ago, Uchiha Itachi was in Rain." The child's posture straightened, his lips twisted vilely in a snarl and his eyes flashed crimson. He began to speak but the Hokage lifted up a hand his eyes unyielding yet empathetic. "Apparently, a battle took place between Itachi and the villages highly revered Kage…Itachi did not survive the encounter." He stated softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth dropped and the barest of trembles shook his jaw, realizing what he reaction meant his jaw hardened self loathingly, his glazed eyes narrowed and he nodded, opening his lips to say something but he stumbled over his words. Tearful eyes stared off into the distance in an attempt to compose himself; he shook his head as if to rid himself of the tremble of his shoulders. His clenched his lower lip between his teeth and with a nod he stood on shaky legs. "Thank-k you Ho-kage-sama."

The child strutted from the room, his footfalls becoming a sprint as they disappeared; Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed and stood beginning to follow the child before he was interrupted by a knock at his open door. "Um, Hokage-sama," A brown haired Chunin spoke, under his arm a new pile of paper work. "These need to be signed in the next couple of hours before going to the council."

Hiruzen sighed wearily, gesturing them forward and telling himself he would finish speedily and assist the poor child.

He didn't know it would be too late.

Uchiha Sasuke glared at the photograph clutched in his hands, surrounding him were cracked frames of pictures he had not wished to acknowledge but in his confusing anguish he had found himself once again in the room to which he believed he had loathed.

The photograph was a simple one; he and his elder brother caught off guard by their mother in their once blooming garden. His elder brother had been gently pointing out a flower before him, explaining to Sasuke the myth of good fortune that came with it.

Sasuke had looked so unbelievable young, innocent and foolish then and he had detested the picture to such an extent that he had hauled it inside the room of his traitorous brother among other belongings.

Since the massacre, since Itachi had destroyed all semblance of normality and peace, Sasuke had shied away from the neatly set room, even so, as soon as the news of his elder brother's death had come to him, he had rushed towards the room as if he had somehow been expecting him to be sitting upon his futon a book in his hand and a concerned glance as he asked Sasuke if all was well.

The photograph crumpled in his hands and he immediately loosened his grip to stare at the calm, lightly smiling features of his brother as he bent before the flower. Sasuke was unsure which emotion gripped him but it was raw, and sunk in his stomach, his chest was empty and he thought he would choke on the nothingness residing within him.

It couldn't end like that. No, Itachi had survived, Sasuke would find him.

Fire flashed in his chest at the thought and nothing could stop the nine year old from completing his new mission – finding his lost brother. The burn of emotions in his chest was proof of his cause, he could not be empty, and he could not be without a cause because if it were so he would be as good as dead.

Standing from his knobby knees he raced towards his room, packing what few belongings and a map inside an old clan bag before rushing down the steps towards the kitchen and folding the photograph inside his trouser pocket.

The action did not appear exaggerated to the nine year old, for what did he have left in the village? He had believed the village could have made him stronger so he could kill Itachi, but that was not his purpose anymore, he did not wish to kill his brother for the anguish clutching his heart was unbearable, he wanted to find his brother. Find answers; even if that meant facing the killer of clan, he could do it because in those few seconds without his new appointed purpose he had felt so overwhelming alone he had contemplated joining his family.

He would find his brother, be it his killer or his corpse, he needed to do something while he could still feel.

Grabbing some water, as well as small rations he sped from his house, his pounding feet snatching him from the village that had once held his entire world. He needed to move, he had nothing left for him in Konohagakure.

Only the whispers of a once loving brother sent him to Amegakure in search of answers.

* * *

><p><em>AN. ahh, ahh, didn't expect that didja? xD_


	9. Announcement

Sorry this ain't a chappy but it is rather important…

'Kay, so I'm going to be honest with you guys and say that the last 3-4 chapters are unexplainable…I'm the type of writer that doesn't plan ahead, I just have a vision of stepping stones and that's it, did I fuck up the story?

I mean, the last few chapters have been either written awfully or unrealistic, which I hate by the way, no idea what I was thinking…9;

Some help? What was good or what was plain disastrous?

Hoping for some feedback…

~Gachi~

P.S. I have free cookies for those who reply! (did I mention this is the dark side? ;P xD)


End file.
